New Era
New Era is the second chapter of the first book, King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings. Story Nayeli sighed as she and her family and Pride walked away from the burial site of her dear mate, Hodari. He passed away a few days after her nightmare. When she thought the illness was gone, it came right back and ended up taking his life. While she is sad he cannot see his daughters, Tisha and Asha, grow up, she knows he'll up with the Spirits watching and he'll see his dear sister once again. But now, with her mate gone, she must step down as queen and hand over ruling to Mufasa and his mate, Dhamira. Mufasa was still young, could he do it? "Are you OK mother?" Nayeli looked next to her to see her eldest daughter, Yamile, looking at her. She hadn't realized she has stopped walking either. Tisha and Asha were nowhere in sight, as was her eldest son (her younger had yet to learn of the passing of his father) and Dhamira or the rest of the pride. Dhamira watched as Mufasa talked with his younger sisters. Something was off, she could feel it. But knowing her mate, he would keep it to himself. She waited for him to send his sisters off to play with Adla and Fauziya before walking over. Mufasa sighed as his sisters ran off to play with the daughters of Gasira and Afua. For once, he was glad that there were cubs the same ages as his sisters. "Everything will be alright," Mufasa turned to see his mate walking over to him. Mufasa turned to stare over the Pride Lands. "I know losing a parent is hard, I lost my mother, so I know what if feels like. But I can tell you this," Mufasa looked over at her into her pinkish-red eyes. "He'll always be with you." The sun was setting so there are many shadows across the Pride Lands. At the moment, a figure was making its way to a location. Once reaching its destination, the figure stopped. They were standing at the mouth of a cave. "Psss! Scar!" A groan could be heard, "What is it now Hasira?" The figure was a lioness with a dark reddish-pelt. Her gray eyes were squinting into the darkness of the cave. "I come with some news," she said with a nervous look. "Oh?" The voice said. She heard paw steps and soon appearing before her was her a lion. He was skinny with dusty orange fur and a black mane, with tuffs on his elbows, green eyes and a scar running over his right eye. "Do tell me what this news are," Scar said. Hasira looked a little nervous. She muttered something. Scar glared, "Speak up!" "I said, King Hodari is dead," Scar's face turned into a smirk, "Oh that is definitely good news." Hasira just stared at him in wonder and fear, just what was this lion planning? This is it, the day Mufasa is announced as King, Nayeli thought as she helped her son get ready. Dhamira was also getting ready with the help of her sisters and best friend Zira. She looked at her son who was staring over Pride Rock. The animals had already gathered below and were just talking with one another. "You will do fine, my son," Nayeli told him walking to stand in front of him. Mufasa looked at his mother, "But what if I mess up?" Nayeli chuckled, "My son, your father messed up himself," "Oh," Mufasa looked down, "But he got better as he continued to do his duties over and over, soon, he became very respected by all the animals...well not all of them." Mufasa nodded understanding his mother. Before he could ask something else, they heard a rattling sound. They looked near the end of the cliff to see their wise Shaman, Rafiki the Mandrill. He gave a big smile, "It is time for the Coronation, your majesties." Dhamira appeared next to her mate, "You ready?" Mufasa took a deep breath, "Let's do this." Nayeli smiled and sat down as her son and his mate followed Rafiki to the edge, "Presenting your new king and queen! Mufasa and Dhamira!" The rest of the pride could hear the animals cheering, especially the elephants. Nayeli smiled. "And to wish them a long and successful!" Rafiki finished to which Mufasa and Dhamira let out a loud roar, officially pronouncing them as the King and Queen of the Pride Lands. Nayeli and the rest of the Pride soon followed as per tradition, when a new king is announced the rest of the pride must roar. Characters #Hodari #Zira #Dhamira #Mufasa #Scar #Hasira #Yamile #Tisha #Asha #Gasira #Afua #Adla #Fauziya Category:Chapters Category:Book 1 Chapters